


Rainy Days

by pipistrelle



Series: Cotton Candy Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Rainy Days, Silly, Tony's wounded pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/pipistrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy afternoon in Stark Tower, Clint and Natasha find a way to amuse themselves. Tony is less happy about it. Silly fluff.</p><p>For the cotton candy bingo prompt "Afternoon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the first Iron Man movie and during that scene where he's testing the thrusters this is what I thought of. For the cotton candy bingo prompt "Afternoon".

Rain shrouds New York in gloom, and it's not even _fun_ rain. Some alien rain or acid rain or, hell, even nanobot rain would've been nice. At first Tony had thought a day inside would be a well-deserved break, a chance to relax, play around in the lab a little, but by three o'clock Bruce is napping like a big ruffled cat slumped over three million dollars' worth of robot parts and Tony is desperately bored. 

Bored, that is, until his quest for a fourth cup of coffee is derailed by an unfamiliar sound coming from one of the big TV rooms. Tony is nothing more than a tangled mass of curiousity and caffeine at this point so of course he barges in, just in time to see Natasha tip her head back and there's that sound again. "Good God, it laughs," Tony says. "Does Fury know about this? Should I call him? I should call him."

Natasha stops laughing, but she looks up and smiles at him. She's curled up one end of the overstuffed couch, her lethal curves swimming in one of Clint's sweatshirts, with her hair pinned up in an unassuming bun at the nape of her neck. Her eyes all but light up when she sees him, and if he didn't know better he'd have called her smile friendly. All in all the effect is completely disarming, charming even. Tony doesn't trust it for a second.

And even if he hadn't had his own excellent instincts to warn him that something's up, the fact that Clint is sprawled on the floor, crying with laughter -- seriously, there are actual tears in his eyes -- doesn't exactly bode well.

"Hey kids, having a party? Why wasn't I invited?" He cranes his neck to see what they were watching, but it's paused on a gray, grainy frame of some kind of warehouse. "Security footage? How fascinating. Is this what spies do for fun?"

Clint wheezes and giggles and finally manages to sputter "Play it again, Nat."

"My pleasure." Natasha produces a remote and fiddles with it, but she never stops smiling at Tony. "Care to join us, Mr. Stark?"

Oh, the _Mr._ is never a good sign. Tony hovers suspiciously in the doorway, rooted to the spot first by curiousity and then by horror as he recognizes himself on the screen. Half a second later he recognizes those huge prototype iron boots, the very first thrusters he ever built for the Mach 2 suit -- the very first test...

He watches himself stomp onscreen and set the thrusters to 10%. He watches himself get flipped up into the ceiling, wincing at the memory. Then Dummy sprays him with the fire extinguisher and that sets Clint off again, howling with laughter and banging the floor with his fist like an actual child. "Oh, that's my favorite part," he gasps. "What's yours, Nat?"

Natasha starts fiddling with the remote again but Tony darts forward and snatches it out of her hands (he's surprised and pleased when she doesn't karate chop him in the neck and drop him). He backs away with his prize, holding his head high in the face of the spies' amused expressions. "This is a gross breach of privacy. These are secure files, these are my private files -- how did you get access to these?" he demands with as much dignity as he can muster, which is quite a lot, actually. "Jarvis! How did they get access to these files?"

 _My memories of the event have been erased, sir,_ Jarvis answers. _Though I feel I should warn you that several other personal folders have been compromised as well, including footage from the penthouse bath._

"Dude. You film yourself in the _bathroom_?" Clint asks, his expression halfway between admiring and horrified. Natasha's smile only widens.

"It's not -- it's security footage, the whole tower is -- it's just a precaution, Jarvis --" Tony stops, clears his throat, and considers his options. His lab, that's what he needs -- to get back to his cool, peaceful, _isolated_ basement lab where he can access Jarvis' mainframe and wipe those files, and the other files, and possibly _all_ the files, and then write a nasty little virus to make the phones of a certain pair of spysassins play Justin Bieber ringtones incessantly for the next two weeks. He bolts.

Natasha watches him go with a sigh of deep satisfaction. As much as she respects his genius and his strength as Iron Man, as much as she's glad to have him fighting at her side in the midst of war zones and alien attacks, there is something about the sight of Tony Stark running in terror that just never gets old.

Clint drags himself across the floor and leans against the couch, resting his head by her knees. "This is way more fun than missions," he says. "What are we gonna watch next?"

Natasha's smile is like a knife. "Jarvis," she calls. "In that bathroom footage. Does Stark _sing_?"


End file.
